FxF Songfic :D
by FlippyXFlakyForLife
Summary: Song: Sailboats by Sky Sailing.  Owl City.  If you're not a fan of Pop, Owl City, or any relaxing things. DON'T READ! FxF. All rights go to MondoMedia, song belongs to Sky Sailing, Aka Owl City. Story belongs to me! :  Enjoy. n.n


****

**Ello. n.n**

**Well, here is a short songfic wit the song Sailboats by Sky sailing. (Owl City.)**

**If you're are not a fan of FxF, Pop, Relaxing things, or Owl City the DON'T EFFING READ. 8D**

***Cough Cough* I suggest listening to the song while reading it. (It's a lot more relaxing.)**

**Anyways enjoy. ^^**

**

* * *

**

_Sailboats wish that they were stars..._

I sighed, looking out at the wonderful sky. It was full of colors,  
a bunch, like a rainbow of feeling.

_Floating softly in the sky, among our dreams they pay goodbye..._

I smiled as I saw a small little sail boat out in the sea, god sunsets  
were so beautiful.

_Moving through transparent space..._

I heard it... the beautiful rhythm of the waves crashing on the shore...  
It was about as smooth as my heart beat, calm and in beat.

_Drifting through the stratosphere, and unward 'till they disappear._

I leaned my head on the cool metal bars, hard  
but strangely soft... on my mind.

_These continents from overhead..._

Nothing could ruin this moment of peace and relaxation.  
I look up and could see the border of a small island.

_Look like tiny paper shapes, intircately set in place._

The orange sun was placed over it like a big ball of feeling and emotion.

_Below the misty mountain clouds..._

I turned behind me and smile as I see the sight of the amazing mountains,  
they were a dark blue color, a beautiful light mist was surrounding them.

_There's a lovely silver bay, where sunset sailors often hideaway._

I looked back at the ocean, the sun was slowly but calmly moving down...

_Scuba diver in the lock..._

I flinch as I feel a small tap on my shoulder. I turn and smile by the  
young Flaky standing before me.

_Speedboat driver in the dock..._

She makes her shy smile and points to a small speedboat. I smile more and nod.

_Sailboat pilot in the blue, take me up there with you. The world  
looks brighter from this high altitude._

I jump in the boat and hold out my hand, she smiles and takes it  
as I help her in. I start the engine.

_I was walking through the trees. (Sailboats wish that they were stars.)_

The boat sails off into the blue sea, I smile and dip my paw in the water  
as the boat speeds on, the water splashes on my face giving me  
a cool feeling like I was touching the solar system.

_And I was swimming through the sea..._

Everything felt safe, like the world was in the save hands of God.  
I smiled as I heard Flaky sigh happily and let the fresh air surround her body  
with happiness and love.

_I was falling through the air, when it hit me right there..._

Finally, we stop the boat and reach the middle of the sea, we saw  
the ripples and waves in the water and some seagulls flying overhead,  
me and Flaky always wished we could be free like that, to feel the  
air and fly free in the sky... like a bird.

_My eyes are tired; I don't even care._

Me and Flaky yawn, my eyelids becoming heavy as we bask in the  
shifting clouds and red, orange burning sunset...

But we did not sleep.

Instead we rested our head on top of each others and smiled.

_And airplane carried me to bed..._

I looked up and saw the sight of an airplane, it was flying like a bird,  
it was in that sky... with the feeling of freedom.

_Where I slept above the coast and dreamt I had become a ghost._

I could feel Flaky's body, it was warm and soft with feeling. Her ruby fur brushed against  
mine and gave me a chill, but a chill of love.

_I sailed above the frozen peaks..._

I get up and start the boat again, I move us closer to the sunset. It was beautiful.

_Deep in cold cathedral caves across the hills and far beyond the waves._

The sun was big. But beautiful, it was a ball of fire, fire meant life... sometimes...  
sometimes it meant love. I took a quick glace at Flaky and smile feeling a crepp of blush  
appear on my face. The sun was representing my heart right now, full of love...

_Take the car on the lawn..._

I smile and sit next to her as she rest he soft head on my shoulder, I smile and  
put an arm around her shoulder, my fingertips ran through her ruby red quills,  
they were smooth and soft.

_Fly the jet to the sun..._

I heard her sigh happily, it was a relaxed sigh as the boat rocked with the smooth  
rhythm of the waves and our heart beats as our breathing was calm.

_Bring the spacecraft 'n soon, while I play chess with the moon..._

I look up right above us, there was a dark blue sky, almost time for the  
darkness to arrive as I saw the full moon shining over us.

_I feel like sleeping through this cold afternoon._

I close my eyes half way, smiling widely with emotions  
blasting through me.

_Once in 1964... (Sailboats wish that they were stars.)_

I smile at remembering my past... before I met Flaky, before I joined the war...  
It was nice...  
But not as I nice as now.

_An actress ran on the shore. (Cause they don't know who they are.)_

I open my eyes the fully as we see what we've been waiting for...  
A Meteor Shower.

_And though you'll never return..._

The meteors fly through the sky like airplanes and shooting stars, leaving  
streaks of light and feeling behind them as the fly by.

_I love you Audrey Hepburn, sometimes I can see your face in the crowd._

I grin nervously as to what the streaks of light have left behind, a bunch of stars...  
Formed into a heart.

_There are sailboats without this brilliant sky..._

My heart beated a little faster, I was nervous as a bead of sweat ran  
down my forehead, but it vanished when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

_But you can not pick them out if you can't fly._

I looked at her and smiled happily at her, her eyes closed half way... so did mine  
as we leaned closer...

_I'm gload the Earth doesn't care._

And closer 'till our heart-shaped noses touched softly. She giggled.

_If I go up there..._

Our lips pressed together in the feeling of love as the stars surrounded  
us as well as the moon. The sun was heading below the horizon slowly.

Her lips were soft and but my heart was softer... with love and feelings that  
I couldn't explain... the sun gave it's final goodbyes as it vanished behind the  
ocean's horizon and the night sky lit up with stars and the bright light  
of the moon...

**And love.**

_If you want to just ask me and I'll take you along._

__

_

* * *

_

**It's done! :)**

**I really love this song. It really relaxes me, so does this songfic of FxF. :D**

**Song (Sailboats) (C) Sky sailing. AKA Owl City. :3**

**Story. (C) Me**

**Flippy and Flaky. (C) Mondo Media.**

**FlippyxFlakyFanForLife! :3**


End file.
